Lazo del destino
by Hitsugaya rina
Summary: Todos alguien con el que estamos destinados a pasar toda la vida juntos, aun después de que muramos siempre nos encontraremos a esa persona por que estamos atados por el hilo rojo del destino. HitsuxOc, si no les gusta pues lo siento. Pongan comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: SI NO TE GUSTA EL HITSUXOC PUES SAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA DBERIAN DE SABER PERO SI LEEN MI HISTORIA PUES...ESTO ES SPOILER DE UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CON AIZEN. LOL T-T**

* * *

POV Normal.

Vamos a seguir para siempre.

Toshiro estaba acostado en su futon mientras las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la sociedad de almas. El aire era húmedo lo que provoca que toshiro tuviera dificultades para dormir, no importa lo dure que trate el capitán, sus parpados se negaron a permanecer cerrados así que ajusto su cuerpo a un lado del futon pero no funcionaba.

Así que empezó a mirar las sombras de la pared de su habitación, para después ver las líneas de esta. Sus ojos lentamente parecían haber comenzado a la deriva cuando sus agudos oídos felinos oyeron un sonido, era un sonido que tuvo que ser forzado a ser oído. El tomo unos segundos para analizar lo que era el sonido, instantáneamente su cuerpo se movía hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarla. Allí estaba una chica joven de pelo verde y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentada frente a la puerta bajo la lluvia.

"¿cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?"-le pregunta el chico preocupado mientras la chica entra a la habitación, miradas turquesas y grises se cruzaron. El sabia lo que quería, ¿Por qué estaba aquí por el momento? solo una cosa podría consumir su miedo a la fuerte lluvia. El.

Pronto, los dos estaban unidos en un abrazo. Sin lagrimas, los dedos enredados en el pelo, narices que percibían el olor de cada uno y la calidez del calor corporal casi insoportable pero tan relajante. Un ultimo sonido se hizo antes de que el sueño los consumiera.

"toshiro, sigamos así para siempre"-dijo ella, si pensó el mientras sus parpados se cerraban en conjunto con los de ella.

FIN.

* * *

 **ADORO AL HITSUXOC, ME SIENTO CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR CON MI OC. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE ME ESFORZE EN ECRIBIR ESTE ONE SHOT MUY BONITO.**


	2. Beso de navidad

**Y las personas que leen mi historia de recuerdos lejanos perdónenme por no subir capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo pero estoy ocupada.**

 **También esta es una continuación de one shot de hitsuxOc, No todo puede tratarse de lluvia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Un beso de navidad.**

POV Normal.

La nieve caía avisando que pronto comenzaría el mismo evento que durante generaciones había unido a cada persona en el mundo, aunque sea solo una vez al año era para disfrutar juntos aquella festividad. En su caso era un poco diferente ya que sus padres murieron y su familia vivía fuera así que no tenia con quien pasar la navidad, por eso era que estaba sola en ese parque.

Ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche mientras una chica de pelo verde como las hojas y ojos plata observaba los copos blancos, Los cuales se juntaban en sus pies, sin que nada pudiera interferir en su camino mas que su figura encorvada, sentada sobre una banca de madera.

Para ella, la navidad no tenia el mismo significado que para todas las personas. Porque ella estaba sola en esa ciudad que no era capaz de acobijarla.

Alzo la mirada y se fijo en el cielo negro, al tiempo que con sus manos se cerraba un poco el suéter pues el frio estaba comenzando a calar sus huesos. Se froto las manos, que aun con los guantes de lana se sentían heladas. Y entonces, sintió que alguien posaba la mano sobre su hombro.

Se sorprendió un poco, pero no tuvo miedo, pues había sentido el aroma del muchacho que conocía desde hace un tiempo, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. El estaba parado detrás de ella, observándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos turquesas. Ella le mostro una pequeña pero linda sonrisa y el muchacho de blancos cabellos se la devolvió, aunque fue algo pequeña.

"¿que haces aquí congelándote?"-pregunto con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella. Rina no le miro, solo se dedico a observar sus botas llenas de nieve.

"quería salir un rato, además...no tengo con quien pasar navidad"-respondió con tristeza, pues le dolía no poder pasar la navidad con su familia ya que estaba ahí por la universidad-"¿y tu que haces aquí, shiro?"-pregunta la chica volteando a ver al peliblanco.

El peliblanco mostro una expresión de enojo, pero eso no pareció disgustarla a ella, pues estaba acostumbrada a mal humor de su amigo, el era así.

"no me llames así, ese apodo es una estupidez"-se quejo el peliblanco-"mi nombre es hitsugaya toshiro, así que no me llames con apodos"-termino de quejarse el chico con su amiga.

"esta bien toshiro, por favor no te enfades conmigo"-dice rina mientras le da una dulce sonrisa que sin que ella se diera cuenta, encendió un notable rubor en las mejillas de chico de tez morena, el cual en pocos segundos desvió la mirada, nunca había podido disimular demasiado bien el nerviosismo que ella le causaba.

"Así que estarás sola esta navidad ¿no es así?"-retomo el tema anterior. Vio como la chica bajaba la mirada con tristeza y se sintió mal por ella, sin embargo la comprendía a la perfección, el sentía lo mismo, ya que tampoco tenia padres.

Ahora pasaba la navidad con su abuela y sus dos primas que eran muy buenas y nobles aunque tenían sus defectos.

"así es estoy sola"-la chica espero un par de segundos para volver a hablar, en los que volteo a ver a toshiro-"¿Y tu que haces aquí?"-le pregunta al chico.

"hinamori y matsumoto hicieron una fiesta en la casa aprovechando que mi abuela no esta"-dijo en un tono realmente molesto, es obvio que no esta contento-"así que decidí dar una vuelta, traje dinero para quedarme en un hotel"-le cuenta el chico molesto.

"No seas así, solo se quieren divertir"-dice la chica

"No puedo cuestionar eso, pero de que fastidian mucho, lo son"-afirma el chico, consiguió que la chica soltara una graciosa pero fina risa. Cuando ella sonreía así, el no podía evitar quedar mucho mas prendado, desde que la conoció ella era la única que lograba hacer que su corazón explotara por la intensidad de sus latidos.

"tienes razón"-le siguió rina, después de eso quedaron en completo silencio. Cuando ella miro la hora solo faltaban un par de minutos para las doce.

"Si quieres te acompaño a casa"-Le propuso toshiro, a lo que la chica asintió en forma de respuesta.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, ya que ambos se ponían nerviosos al pensar el uno en el otro, pues era evidente que había una atracción que ninguno era capaz de reconocer. Al menos no abiertamente.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del edificio de rina, en donde ambos se pusieron de pie para despedirse, pero al alzar la vista el chico, pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió e hizo que se ruborizara.

"U-un muérdago..."-susurro para si, no obstante, la chica lo oyó con claridad.

"¿Uh?"-la chica levanta la vista, para fijarse en la pequeña planta que colgaba de la entrada del recinto, justo frente sus cabezas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues había recordado aquella tradición de que si una pareja estaba bajo el muérdago en navidad entonces debía besarse.

"Am...y-yo...toshiro, creo que me voy"-dijo ella, dispuesta a ignorar aquello que estaba sintiendo, porque obviamente no seria correspondida por un chico tan guapo y popular como toshiro, sin embargo no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando el la había sostenido por la muñeca.

"No te vayas"-le dijo decidido. Había pensado muy bien las cosas en segundos y si no lo hacia ahora jamás volvería a ser capaz de tomar valor necesario para decirle a rina lo que sentía, de eso estaba seguro-"rina...yo..no quiero dejarte sola"-dice el chico.

"toshiro..."-susurra la chica, quien no pudo permanecer mas tiempo apartada y abrazo al chico cálidamente. El calor del cuerpo del chico había entrado por cada poro de su piel, haciendo que de pronto dejara de tener frio, era como si el invierno se hubiese detenido mientras ellos se abrazaban-"Yo tampoco quiero estar sola...quiero estar contigo"-dice la chica.

Al oírla, hitsugaya no pudo hacer mas que rodear sus suaves y blancas mejillas con sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Como adoraba aquel brillo en la mirada inocente de rina, nadie en el mundo podía compararse con ella, para el, rina era única.

"No voy a dejarte sola"-le dijo, mirando una vez mas el muérdago de reojo, y entonces se decidió. Cerro sus propios ojos cuando el aliento de rina se sintió muy cerca del suyo, le levanto el mentón de manera suave y sin esperar un segundo mas, unió sus labios de forma suave y dulce.

Quería hacerle sentir su calidez, la ternura que ella le provocaba, se dio cuenta que ella lo sentía cuando sus pequeñas manos rodearon su cuello, entonces no tuvo reparos para profundizar el -hasta ahora- leve contacto. Rina separo sus labios en un intento por recibir algo de aire, pero en lugar de eso, lo que sintió fue como la lengua de toshiro la asaltaba de improviso, encontrándose con la suya e intensificando el beso de una manera en que fue capaz de dejarla sin aliento y solo entonces pudo sentir como sus rodillas temblaban ante el nerviosismo de no hacerlo bien, porque nunca había besado aun chico antes, esta era la primera vez y estaba resultando ser maravillosa por el simple hecho de que fuera el.

Después de separarse para recuperar el aire, sencillamente se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse, como si ya hubiesen dado por hecho que a partir de ese día querían estar juntos para siempre.

"¿que tal si comemos algo de pastel?"-opino rina totalmente sonrojada, pero a la vez feliz, nunca imagino que su triste y solitaria vida terminaría así, besando al chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada.

"comeré pastel solo si me dejas volverte a besar"-dijo toshiro en tomo muy amenazante, pero no la dejo responder, pues había vuelto a besarla. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto un completo adicto, después de todo ella sabia mejor que cualquier otro dulce, ¿no?.

* * *

 **Estuvo lindo, me gusto así que después subiré otro. Nos vemos para la próxima.**


End file.
